youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Astley
Richard Paul Rick Astley ( ) is an English singer-songwriter, musician, and radio personality. He is known for his 1987 song, Never Gonna Give You Up, which was a #1 hit single in 25 countries. Astley holds the record for being the only male solo artist to have his first 8 singles reach the Top 10 in the UK and by retirement in 1993 had sold approximately 40 million records worldwide. After retiring from the music industry in 1993, Astley made a comeback in 2007 when he became an Internet phenomenon, as his video for Never Gonna Give You Up became part of a popular Internet meme known as rickrolling. Astley was voted Best Idiot Ever by Internet users at the MTV Europe Music Awards 2008. Info (YouTube Poop) Rick Astley is a meme liked by Fred fucking Flinstone and anyone who too new to the internet. Once used as a clever prank, his video Never Gonna Give You Up is all over the internet thanks to desperate to be funny meme lovers the term became known as Rick-Rolled. He has a powerful attack named after his meme. When he uses his RickRoll Attack, any meme that goes up against him will have their head explode and be instantly wiped off of the internet. Early life Richard Paul Astley was born on February 6 1966 in Newton-le-Willows, Lancashire, England, the fourth child of his family. His parents divorced when he was five, and Astley was brought up by his father. His musical career started when he was ten, singing in the local church choir. During his schooldays, Astley formed and played the drums in a number of local bands, where he met guitarist David Morris. After leaving school at sixteen, Astley was employed during the day as a driver in his father's market-gardening business and played drums on the Northern club circuit at night in bands such as Give Way specialising in covering Beatles and Shadows songs and FBI, which won several local talent competitions. Astley Today Astley was a special guest throughout Peter Kay's new tour, The Tour That Doesn't Tour Tour. Now On Tour, from April 27 to May 22 2010. To mark the occasion, Rick Astley released a new single Lights Out on his own label. It was released on June 7 2010. This was Astley's first release in the UK Singles Chart in 17 years. It was well received by radio, peaking #15 on the UK Airplay Charts, but failed to become a commercial hit, reaching only #97 on the UK Singles Chart. During the summer 2010, Astley became a radio DJ for London's Magic FM, presenting a Sunday show. Initially the contract was 8 weeks but he proved popular with listeners and his contract was extended till the end of the year. In December 2010, Astley co-hosted the Chris Evans Breakfast Show on BBC Radio 2 with Peter Kay, and in March 2011 appeared in Comic Relief's Red Nose Day telethon on the BBC. Personal life Rick Astley is married to Lene Bausager, and the couple have one daughter, Emilie, who was born in 1992. Astley met Lene when she was working as a promoter with RCA in 1988. Lene is a film producer, and was nominated for the 2006 Academy Award for Best Live Action Short Film for the Sean Ellis film Cashback, where she was the main producer. The family lives in the London suburb of Richmond. The Video If you see a link that tells you how to get a Wii U for free or some other obvious traps, chances you'll find yourself there that, or Goatse. It is a really cheesy 80's music video with a comments section that moves so fast, the news of Justin Beiber's death would go unnoticed. ]] Category:Characters Category:Real People Category:Trolls Category:Gingers Category:Singers Category:Villains Category:Hero to Villain Category:Murderers Category:Memes